A Darker Shade of Black
by fnick4life
Summary: JJ gets kidnapped by a rapist/serial killer and Reid can't handle thinking he's going to lose her without ever telling her how he feels. Reid will do anything to find her, even if that means going through the worst possible pain. R
1. Where's JJ?

_Hey guys. This is my first CM fanfic so cut my some slack, please! :)I hope you like it!_

_BTW- I don't own Criminal Minds, but the unsub, is mine._

Reid's POV

A Darker Shade of Black

The sunlight gleamed off of Derek Morgan's sunglasses into my eyes making me squint.

"I need some snazzy sunglasses, too." I said and Morgan chuckled. He reached in between the seats of the BAU car and grabbed something, then sat up and threw it on my lap. I looked down at a pair of glasses I've only ever seen on those spy movies. I laughed to myself.

"What?" Morgan asked. "You don't like them?" he said as I put them on. "Wow. You already look like a real ladies man." He smiled. We finally pulled into our new crime scene. We both got out of the car and walked over to Aaron Hotchner, or unit chief, who was on the phone.

"Alright Emily. See you soon. Uh.. bye." He said. This was weird because there was only two people we knew of who Hotch called by first name. Haley, his x-wife and Emily Prentiss, another member of the unit. Even though we could all see that they had something going on. "Emily and JJ will be here in a couple."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Police found the body of Samantha Laredo this morning in her apartment. Estimated death time was 8-10 hours ago. Her throat has been cut, there is evidence of her being tied to something, and there are deep cut wounds in her right leg and stomach area."

"Cut wounds signify the unsub wanted her for sexual purposes. Was she found without clothing on?" I asked.

"Yes. They want to take the body to the lab and see if they can determine if she was raped or not." He responded.

"Okay, let's go check it out." Morgan said. Prentiss and JJ drove up right as we turned to walk in.

"I'll talk to them. Go ahead in, second floor first room to the right." Hotch said. Morgan and I turned around and walked into the apartment building. We stopped as soon as we walked through the door.

"Holy.." Morgan whispered. It looked like someone got buckets of red paint and splashed it across the walls of the bedroom. Except, this wasn't red paint. The only space not drenched with blood was one rectangle on the far wall. In it, was a message written in blood. I froze as soon as I read it.

"J-J-.. oh, God.." I said. The message said quote "JJ" is next. end quote. Suddenly, I got extremely dizzy and fell over.

"Reid!" Morgan ran over and grabbed me right before I hit the ground. He patted my face a couple of times and I finally got enough energy back to stand up. "You okay man?"

"Yeah. (clears through) Yes. Sorry." I replied. I shook my head and took a breath. "Morgan, did you see the message?" He looked over where I was looking and held his breath.

"JJ." He ran downstairs. I was still holding my breath. I went over to the wall and looked closely at the blood. Then I saw the fingerprint.

"Hotch!" I yelled. "Hotch I need someone with a fingerprint kit!" I pushed my hand through my hair. My feelings for JJ were very strong. I needed her. She was so important to me. I couldn't lose her. Right then, a person in a lab coat rushed in.

"Sir." He nodded. He then set up his kit and began examining the prints. "It's going to take while, sir."

"Right, thanks." I said and rushed downstairs. I looked outside and saw Morgan talking sternly to Hotch.

"He's threatening a member of the team, and all you can say is she's safe as long as she's with us? Last time you said that, Reid almost got killed, if you remember."

"Morgan, I'm working on it. Now, you need to take Reid and get to the BAU. Tell Prentiss and JJ to go back too. Don't tell JJ about this. I mean it." Hotch said and walked away. Morgan huffed and looked at me. I nodded and he went to tell Prentiss and JJ. I got into the car. I turned on the radio.

Suddenly, I got a call from "restricted" I opened my phone and put my finger on the answer button. I finally pressed it.

"H-Hello?" I asked, cautiously.

"Spencer. Good to hear from you." A deep voice said. "Did you get my message?" They chuckled. "Time to say goodbye to your girl, _Spence_. Jennifer, is next." and just like that he hung up. Morgan opened the door and climbed in. He started driving.

"Reid. What's up? You look like you just saw a ghost." He said.

"A restricted number just called telling me to say goodbye to JJ. He asked me if I got his message." Morgan smashed his hands on the wheel, and the horn went off. I looked in the mirror and saw an identical car behind us, with Prentiss and JJ. I kept my eyes on her.

All of the sudden, a huge explosion blew the car a couple cars behind them up. We both pulled over and ran over to where the explosion was. The car that blew up was on it's side, and no one was in it. We called 911 and stood there waiting until they arrived. We talked to the firemen and then, they told us to leave, and after checking the car out it was not a bomb, but a car malfunction. It still seemed weird. We started walking back to our cars, and then I heard Prentiss shout something I couldn't handle right then.

"Where's JJ?"

_Sorry for such a short chapter guys! Wrote it in half an hour! :) hope you like it and please reveiw. It makes me happy! BTW- my birthday is tomorrow!! :)_


	2. Nightmares

_Hey everyone! So I'm starting this on my birthday, because I just got home from school and have nothing to do until we go out for dinner tonight. And heads up! SPRING BREAK! All next week! So ill be updating more frequently than usual. Except, I'm going to New Orleans NEXT Friday through Tuesday, so you might not hear from me then. Well, thanks for all of the reviews and subscrips and hope you enjoy this chapter! _

I don't own Criminal Minds, but I do own the unsub. Thanks!

Chapter 2- Nightmares

"Where's JJ?"

"I thought she was with you." Morgan said, looking around. My head started spinning.

"No, I thought she was with _you_!" She answered.

"Uh, Emily there's something I need to tell you. There was a blood message at the crime scene. It said that he was coming for JJ next." I said. She stared shaking her head.

"No way. Nonono this is NOT happening!" Prentiss shouted. Morgan ran over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh it's okay. We'll get him Em, shhh it's okay." He kissed her forehead. She wasn't usually the lets-get-cuddly type but JJ was her best friend. Losing her would be like losing a sister. Emily buried her head in his shoulder. "Reid- take her car- I'll drive her back to the BAU. We'll meet you there." I nodded.

As I was walking over to the car- I realized that whoever took JJ- they couldn't be far away. I ran the rest of the way to the car and jumped in. Without any control over my body, I started the car and started speeding down the street. I couldn't take any chances. I loved her. I needed JJ more than anything. She was the reason I got up every morning and didn't go back to the injections. But now- nothing mattered but finding her. I smashed my hand down- wanting pain to make the feelings less harsh. My hand caught on the surprisingly sharp edge of the cup holder.

I let go of the wheel for one second- one moment that changed my want to find JJ. I reached down to hold my pretty badly cut hand all of the sudden, a loud crash sounded and everything seemed to go in slow motion. The blood dripping from my hand, the watch my mom got my for my birthday last year, and most of all, I saw my car crunch up like a stomped on can. My body flung forward and my head smacked on my steering wheel. I blacked out. I just sat there, limp, not moving, breathless. My phone started ringing on the ground between the seats. I opened my eye, just enough to see that Morgan was trying to call me. I closed my eye, and gave in to the pain.

_Dream: "Hello, darling." JJ whispered in my ear and kissed me. She let go. I looked at her beautiful, perfect face. I cupped my right hand on her jaw line and stared into her intense, gorgeous eyes._

"_JJ." I said. "I love you, Jennifer Jaraeu." I whispered to her. She only smiled, but I understood. Then, she started frowning._

"_Spencer!" she screamed. I turned around and saw him. I knew he was the one. I also knew I was going to die, right then. Our unsub smashed a club against my skull, and everything went black. I could still hear her._

"_Spencer! Get up don't leave me! Spencer help!" She screamed, right before I heard her choke on the gag he shoved in her mouth. She screamed through her teeth. More than anything I wanted to get up, run to her and __**kill**__ the man who touched her._

Part 2

I woke up screaming for her. I opened my eyes and blinked. The bright white lights sunk deep into my eyes. I attempted to lift my head up- but only laid it back on the white, clean pillow behind me once I felt the pain of my post-crash headache. Hotch was by my bed, staring intensely at me.

"Reid, are you okay?" he said. It echoed through my head.

"Ow, stop yelling, I'm fine!" I said groggily.

"Reid, I wasn't yelling." He pushed a red button by my bed, and a nurse came in.

"Oh, he's awake." an old woman, in her late 60's said. "Hey honey, how ya feelin'?" she said, checking me out. "Ya definitely look mighty fine!" she chuckled. I didn't laugh. "Hmph. Tough crowd." She said. "He's fine, he can go home whenever he's ready, but take it easy." She said the last part looking at me. I looked away.

"Thank you." Hotch answered for me. He gave me a stern look.

"Sorry." I mumbled. A couple minutes later, we were driving to the BAU. We talked about JJ, mostly. When we got there I beelined for my desk, then stopped. I went to the bathroom and pulled out the dilaudid. I knew I shouldn't. I'd been clean for months, but JJ was keeping me away. I couldn't take it. I locked the door, and injected myself.

JJ POV

I tried to contain myself as I rattled around in the small trunk. I didn't know where I was, where we were going, or what was going to happen to me. I clenched my teeth together again when the rope around my wrists dug deeper. A tear silently ran down my cheek and I wiped it away with my shoulder. _Come on Jennifer, stay strong. We're going to get out of here._ I started thinking of a plan. He hadn't tied my feet! When he opened the trunk, I'd kick him back and get out. Then, I would run as far as I could away from him. I have a gun! I moved my arms to feel for either of my guns, but they were both gone. _Damnit._ I went over my plan in my head over and over again. Finally, the time came. The car came to a stop, and I heard the car door open and close. Footsteps.. then he started to open the trunk. I lifted my leg, ready to kick. He opened it the rest of the way and leaned in. I swung my leg at him, my heel hitting right below his eye. He flew backwards, not expecting my attack and fell. I pushed myself out, and ran. I lifted my head up and saw what was in front of me. Nothing. Dirt and sand stretched out for as far as I could see. I looked back and saw the man running towards me. I pushed as hard as I could to run faster. Suddenly, I collapsed onto the ground as he tackled me.

"Hah- I don't think so, missy." He said with a laugh in his voice. He grabbed my arm and yanked me from the ground, then pulled me towards a small building. I started crying. He looked down and saw me, and stopped. He turned towards me. Then, the most unthinkable thing happened. He slapped me, hard, right across the face. I cried in pain and turned my head. "Crying ain't gonna get you anywhere, Jennifer." He said as he dragged me into the house. He threw me against the wall, and wrapped something around my eyes so I couldn't see. He pushed me around, and then I felt myself flying through air. I landed hard on concrete and something in my arm cracked. I heard footsteps, and then felt someone next to my side. He tied another rope around my ankles.

"Let's see you try to kick me again." He erupted in laughter and left. I heard hit boots climbing up a ladder, and then a door slammed. I sat there, not able to move. My arm was throbbing. I wasn't a doctor, but I knew something was broken. I just lay there, and cried. I fell asleep quickly, though. Tired out from being well, kidnapped, beaten, and throw out a 7 foot door. I slept well, besides the fact that I knew I could die. That no one would find me, and that I could never, ever tell Spencer how I really felt about him.

_The next morning_..

I felt a cool draft come into the dark room I was trapped in, although I couldn't see anything.

"Morning, Jennifer."

"Don't call me that."

"That _is _your name, isn't it?" I didn't answer. "Now I suggest you be a little nicer to me if you want to eat anything today."

"I'm not hungry." I said sternly.

"You have two options. Eat whatever I give you, or, you take a beating." He laughs. "So which one will it be?" I kept my mouth shut. He climbed down the ladder. I felt him next to me. I clenched my teeth, ready for whatever pain I would get. I heard him pull out a knife, and play with the blade. "I guess you've made you're decision, haven't you?"

I felt him push the point into my thigh, near my hip. He pushed it in till I gasped in pain. "Doesn't feel too good, does it?" he said. He slid the knife down my leg and finally pulled it out right above my knee. "Hmm.. Jennifer Jaraeu, found dead in an abandoned shelter. Death caused by loss of blood? Aw, sad story. But who's going to find you? Maybe your little lover-boy, Spencer Reid. But, oh wait. Isn't he in the hospital from the car crash?" he snickered. He climbed up the ladder and left, and I sat there and held my breath, thinking bout Spencer. I screamed. I screamed until my throat hurt. I got up, despite the pain in my leg and hopped over to where the door and ladder sounds were. I felt along the wall, searched for the ladder. I went around; feeling each wall carefully time and time again but never felt a ladder. There was no way out. I was stuck in a dark, dirty room in the middle of nowhere, running my mind over the fact that Spencer could be dead.


	3. Shattered

_Hello, fellow Criminal Minds addicts! I am officially 1 year older. Wow, I feel old. Okay, so chapter 3! I'm afraid the team is going to get an unwanted video chat invite which will definitely ruin the mood, but that's all I'm going to say.__ Enjoy! BTW- Rossi is on leave, if you're wondering. He probably won't be in this story. _

Chapter 3-

Spencer's POV

I stared blankly at the white wall in front of me. It was so interesting. You could see what direction the painter was brushing while he coated the wall with the bland white paint you usually see in doctor offices or at the dentist. But there was more to it. He was tired, it was a long day. His arm was sore from holding it up, but he was perky. Maybe it was payday. Every once and a while there was a part of the wall where the paint got too thin, and he pulled it away to get more paint. It was amazing how you could get a bunch of information just by looking at something as simple as the paint on a wall.

"Spencer." Morgan shook my shoulder, scaring me for a second. I yelled and slapped his hand away. He held his hands up, as if he were surrendering.

"Morgan! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" I blurted at him.

"Reid, what's up, man?" Morgan asked me with worry in his voice. He saw my eyes. They were bloodshot. "Reid- hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he sat down in the black office chair next to me.

"Nothing-"

"Reid. Come on, you can tell me. What's bothering you so much? JJ? We're gonna get her ba-"

I got up. "Nothing, Morgan!" I yelled. I turned and ran out. The door slammed behind me as I ran to the elevator.

JJ's POV

I used the rest of my little strength to rip apart the hair band that was on my wrist. I tied the ends of my sweater together around my leg and let out the breath I had been holding while I wrapped my brand new sweater around my cut leg. I woke up about an hour ago. Because I was used to my schedule of waking up at 6:00, it was probably around 7. He would come in to say good morning in about half and hour. I lay back down I closed my eyes. It wasn't hard to fall asleep. Even though I had gotten a solid 8 hours, I was still tired.

A little while later I heard the knock. I didn't open my eyes. I knew what was coming.

"Good morning, Jennifer!" he sang to me. I sat up and opened my eyes. I just looked at him, waiting for him to yell at me to say it back. But this time, he didn't. "Yeah, Whatever." He said. "I should be used to that blank stare you give me every morning." He shook his head. "I have a special surprise for you this morning, "JJ"!" I shifted. He waited for me to say something.

"What." I said coldly. He smiled and left. A few seconds later, he came back in carrying a video camera and a stand. He set them up by the wall facing me.

"Okay so here's how this works. I take a video of you, and we stream it live to your friends at the BAU. Very simple."

"A video of what?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"You'll see." He answered. He sat a chair behind me and tied my hands together again. I didn't want my team, my friends, to see me like this. I could already see Morgan punching the wall, the tears run down Garcia's face, Emily holding her breath, Hotch well, keeping that same frown on his face and lastly, Spencer. I could see him trying to hold back the tears behind his eyes, which never failed to make all of us proud to see him being so brave. I smiled at the thought. But my smile soon went away when I remembered my kidnapper telling me that Spencer was in an accident. I shook the thought away.

"Okay, let's get started!" he said.

Garcia's POV

_No search results found._

"Shoot!" I said to the computer. I was busy researching everything I could on recent kidnaps in Virginia on the BAU computer. Suddenly, a box popped up on the screen.

_New video chat invitation from user0956287._

"What the-?" I tried to hack the computer identity but all I got was the state. Everything else was blocked, and even my "magic touch" as Morgan called it couldn't get the rest. Virginia? We're in Virginia though. Oh, God. JJ! I jumped up from my chair and ran to the door. "Guys! Come here! Quick!" I screamed. Prentiss knocked on Hotch's door as she ran towards my room along with the rest of the team. I looked at my computer. The box was still on the screen. Everyone rushed in, and I sat back down.

"Open it." Hotch said. I clicked the box saying "accept invitation", and a box popped up onto the screen. It was dark, and you couldn't see anything. Then, the video shook, as someone took the lens off of the camera. A man in a black ski mask came onto the screen.

"Hello BAU." He said. We heard a woman's voice shout something. He turned around and told her to be quiet. _Please._ He said please. Normally Emily would add a comment on his behavior, like "Sign of remorse! He said _please_!" but this time, no one said anything. He went on. "Jennifer's doing just fine. She's actually quite stubborn. I don't know how you can work with her with such patience." He paused. "Anyways, here she is! Oh, yeah! Know that if you want her back, you're going to have to play by my rules." He walked away from the camera, and we saw JJ. She was dirty, bloody, and _smiling. _ It broke my heart. A tear escaped down my cheek.

"Look up, Jennifer." The man said. "Say hello to your team." She looked up at the camera.

"Hi, guys." She smiled again. Morgan's grip on the back of my chair tightened. She looked to the side where the man was standing, and her smile faded. "Guys, listen to me! Don't do what he says! I love all of you so please! Don't listen to him! He's setting up a trap!" she blurted out quickly.

"Hey! That's enough!" the man said. We saw a tear run silently down her pale cheek. We saw a hand reach for the camera, but he didn't hit any buttons. He walked towards JJ, our eyes glued to the screen. "I'm not going to make them watch me hurt you. See? I'm human too Jennifer." JJ must have seen the red light still flashing on the camera because she looked at us. She looked scared, but we knew JJ wouldn't give in without a fight. The man raised the bat above his head and brought it down on her knee. She shrieked in pain. She kicked his knee with her other leg and he fell to the ground. She stood up on one leg and hopped towards the camera. The man stood up and ran towards her, limping as he ran.

"Case 217, Hotch!" JJ whispered to the camera as she practically ran into it. That's when he realized he hadn't turned the camera off.

"Damnit!" he picked up his bat. "Encore?" He smiled to the camera and raised it one more time, bringing it down on JJ's stomach. We heard the crack of her ribs and he smiled again to the camera. "Goodbye, BAU." He said and he reached up to the camera. The screen went black.

I looked up at the rest of my team, my eyes burning from the tears running down my face. Morgan turned around and slammed his fist onto a table. Emily was hugging herself tightly, and sobbing. Hotch was blank. He turned towards the door and I heard him sniffle. Hotch wasn't the crying type, but none of us were surprised at this point. He started running towards his office. Reid just stared at the blank screen. After a minute, he out his head in his hands and cried along with the rest of us.

JJ's POV

I took another small breath. In, then slowly out. I could hardly breathe. The pain was excruciating. For once in my life, I wished I was dead. The door creaked open. He didn't bother covering my eyes or tying my feet because he knew I was dying. I knew it too. The man walked in.

"3 days. Phew." He said. "That's longer than the other. I'm just trying to think where to dump your dead body." I took in a breath to say something back but let it go as soon as I felt the sharp pain in my chest. I held back the tears that wanted to flow out.

"Please." I choked out. The tears I had been holding back came out.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me, Jennifer? Don't you remember me at all? Come on! Look at my face! Think back." He yelled. He waited and then punched the wall. "Oh, come on! You were new to the team. You looked at the case, one of the first ones you had, and you _dismissed _it. You said it wasn't important enough for the BAU's precious time. It's all _your_ fault. The son of a bitch who _murdered_ my daughter is still out there! And you're to blame! I should just let you die." He looked away and took a breath. Then, he started to _cry_. If he hadn't been torturing me for the past few days, I might have felt bad. 

"Let me help you." I managed.

"Help? I think you've done enough!" he yelled.

"Please." I said. He looked at me. I must have hit a nerve. "What was her name?" I coughed. He looked at me. He didn't say anything for minutes.

"Hannah." He cried out. He shook his head.

"I can help. Just let me." I said. He looked at me.

"Can you? Or are you just trying to get out of here." He said.

"I really want to help. I promise." I said and he shook his head.

"No you don't. No, no, no! You just want out! You want me to just let you get away! And what will you do? Come back and put me in jail. You and your _stupid_ team."

"I want to help you! I've seen so many people loose loved ones, and never get anything back. You deserve the reassurance. Please, let me help you. We'll catch the person who did this to Hannah."

"I'm not going to the BAU. I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"We won't! Promise! Just help me, let me get better and I'll help you. We can stay here. Just _please_." I begged.

"You're lying. NO!" He screamed and ran out. He slammed the door behind him.

I laid back down. I felt the pain flood back into my mind. I needed help. I was dying. Not to mention, I hadn't showered in 3 days. I closed my eyes. I couldn't fall asleep, so I thought about my team at the BAU. I wished I could see them 1 more time before I died. But other than all of the sad things, I was.. somehow happy. I _wanted _to die. I wanted the pain to go away. I opened my eyes. I didn't want to think about death anymore. Just sleep. It wasn't hard to fall asleep. I closed my eyes, and took in the breath I thought would be my last.


	4. Promises and Deals

_I don't own Criminal Minds, even though I wish I did. ;)_

_Author's Note: Hey, again. Sorry for the suckish last chapter. I wrote it like, 30 minutes before I left for vacation so it kinda stunk. Anyways, I feel kinda good about this chapter. It's a little different. And sorry it's so short, I ended it early because it's like, 11 and I can't write more without spoiling the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! It makes my day better when I check my mail before school. Thanks guys!! You are the best! Updates soon!! _

Reid's POV

I looked into the mirror. Usually I saw a genius, with an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory. The youngest member of the BAU, but the one with the most PHD's. Not this time, though. This time I saw the bloodshot eyes of a tired looking boy. My eyes were not only red, but also tired. The bags under my eyes got even bigger, and my eyelids were half-shut. I heard someone pull on the handle. I shoved the diluad back into my bag and turned around. Morgan walked in.

"Hey, man. What's up?" he said, not noticing. I looked down to cover my face.

"N-nothing Morgan. Uh, hi." I stuttered. He gave me a strange look.

"You okay, kid?" he asked. I nodded, and reached for the bathroom's handle. "Uhm- no, you're not." He grabbed my arm and I looked up. "Reid?" my eyes watered up with embarrassment. I put my hand on my bag and felt it. He looked down and saw my hiding something. "Reid, what's in your bag?" I didn't answer. "I wanna help, kid." He said, as he walked slowly towards me. I turned to run towards the door but Morgan, (not surprisingly) grabbed me and pulled me back. He swung me around so his back was on the door and I had no way out. I was scared. It felt like the time I came out of my room and saw my mom crying at her desk.

*FLASHBACK*

I heard a choked sob from the living room. I got out of bed and pulled on my socks. Mom always told me that she'd rather have dirty socks than cold "pigies".

"Mom?" I asked. She jumped, and turned around in her chair.

"Spencer! I didn't see you there!" she answered, swallowing her next sob.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I stepped closer to look at her desk. She grabbed some papers off and put them quickly into the desk.

"Yes, I am. Everything's fine, Spencer." She said, eyeing the desk. My eyes watered at her harsh tone. She sighed deeply. "Come here, honey." She said, pulling me in. She hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Mom." I said. I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"I love you too, Spencer." She smiled.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I gasped and opened my eyes. I was sitting on the floor in a ball next to Morgan, who was staring at me with wide eyes. He knew.

"Spencer- I though you were done." He said. He opened his hand, revealing the diluad. He waiting for my next sentence, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I leaned my head against him and let a tear fall to the ground beside me.

JJ's POV

*DELUSION*

I lifted up the fork next to me and stabbed another piece of my salad. I lifted up my fork and put the food in my dry, tasteless mouth. _Mmm._.. I thought. It tasted so good. His hand reached over and wiped my mouth clean with the cloth. It was soft. I could feel each piece of the fabric rub against my skin. It felt like home again. I felt safe. I looked up and smiled at his sharp, clean face. I inhaled deeply and smelled that cologne that I had been getting used to, ever since Spencer changed his. It made me smile. I wanted to bury my face in his chest and fall asleep, waking up only with a magic kiss like in Sleeping Beauty or Snow White. Spencer Reid was my Prince Charming. I lifted the red wine glass to my lips and tipped the glass. The sweet red liquid drained into my mouth.

But then, the sweet taste turned into the bitter taste of the unsanitary water I had been drinking the past 2 weeks. I choked and spit it out.

*END OF DELUSION*

Brian laughed.

"Sorry, you don't get the best water around out here." Hmm, I wonder why. Maybe it was because we were in the middle of nowhere.

I looked at him with sympathy.

"It's okay, Brian. I understand completely." I said. He gave me his original blank stare. Ever since he told me his name, I was using it against him. I knew enough about profiling to understand that some things hit people's nerves, such as calling them by a first- name basis, when they were only called that by their closest friends and family. He turned.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded. He hesitated, probably wondering whether he should give me real food instead of the crap he usually gives me.

"You know, it's the good food you gave me that helped make me a little better." I explained. "Thank you."

He nodded at me and walked away. I slowly stood up, careful not to hurt my broken ribs that were slowly healing. I stretched my arms and legs and sat back down. Brian, my kidnapper, had begun to stop tying my arms and legs and trusted me not to run away. Of course, who could really run with a shattered kneecap? But, overall, I was feeling better. Something I said must have gotten to him, because he stopped hurting me and gave me good food, sometimes. He came back in with a plate full of my favorite- pancakes. I smelled the sweet aroma as soon as he walked in. My mouth instantly watered. He sat down in his chair and handed me one, picking up his fork and starting to eat the rest. So what if I only got one, it was still real food. I thanked him quickly, and bit into it. It tasted like home. It reminded me of when the team and I stayed overnight at the BAU and made microwave pancakes. They weren't that good, but the memory was something that would last together.

"I've been thinking about what you said, a couple days ago." He said.

"What about?"

"Do you really want to help me get Hannah back?" he asked me, wide-eyed. I hesitated. Was it a bad idea to say that? I was dying, crazy. I said anything to get him to lighten up. But I did remember. He lost his daughter. I can't even imagine how painful it would be to loose someone so close to you.

"Yes. I do, Brian." I said. "I will." I smiled at him.

"Really?" he said excitedly. "Really, JJ?" he asked. I almost laughed at how young he looked. It reminded me of Jack, when he came to work with Hotch on "Bring Your Child to Work Day". Jack was so excited to be there, running around and saying hi and hugging everyone. I nodded at Brian.

"I will. I want too." I said, cautiously. He smiled. Big, white smile with dimples on his cheeks. He got serious.

"Thank you, so much. I knew I picked the right one." He said. I gave him a confused look. "I knew that as soon as I got you here, I would kill you. I wanted revenge for what you did. I hated you with everything I had. But over the weeks, it's changed. Now I know that I finally found someone to help me. Your so nice, kind, _amazing_. I don't know if I'll be able to give you back!" he laughed. I smiled fakely at him. He jumped out of his chair and ran out of the room.

Reid's POV

I lifted the cold glass of water to my mouth, and took another small gulp.

"That's it, Reid." Morgan urged me on. He rubbed my back in small circles. I took a deep breath. It had been 2 and a half hours since Morgan found me in the bathroom, 2 weeks since JJ got kidnapped, 1 week since we watched her get tortured, and 1 day till I would be punching the walls wanting more. Addiction was a bitch. I nodded my head, and Morgan took the glass away.

"I have to tell Hotch." He said. I shook my head.

"No. Morgan, you can't tell. I could get sent home. Then, I won't be able to help find JJ." I swallowed down my last word.

"Reid-" Morgan shook his head. He turned around and mumbled to himself." "I can't believe I'm doing this. He walked to his desk and unlocked the drawer. He pulled it opened and shoved the diluad into the drawer. He turned the key around and stuck it in his pocket, walking back over to me.

"It's gonna be really awkward if you try to get it now." He laughed, looking down at his pocket. I smiled.

"Thanks Morgan." I said, feeling better already. I knew I could make it through this, and I knew JJ would be okay.

_So that's it for now! What did you think?! Review what you thought of this chapter soon and I will update ASAP! The reviews are what keep my writing so please! Even if it's harsh tell me what I need to change to make it better! I need some ideas people!! __ Happy Spring and have a nice weekend! _


	5. The Riddle

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM! (I wish I did)_

_Author's Note: Hello! __ Okay so here's chapter 5. It took me awhile, so I hope you like it. Updates coming asap! _

JJ's POV

The smoke alarm started beeping loudly. I smelled 3 things- 1: smoke, from whatever Brian was trying to cook today. 2: The aroma of burnt French toast. And 3: the musty, dirty, hopeless smell of being stuck in the dark, cold, not to mention nasty basement of my kidnapper's house. I rolled my eyes. And laid back. 3..2..1..and then, and single knock. No words.. then two knocks.

"Yes?" I answered, and the door creaked open.

"Good, you're up!" Brian said. "Great." He awkwardly stood there for a second, holding the plate, looking at me. "Okay, so I made breakfast." He said, finally.

"Okay." I said. He slowly walked over and sat the plate down. Do you want a drink?" I nodded, and he walked out of the room. I looked down. 2 small pieces of brown crispy French toast were sitting on a plate, smothered with butter and syrup. Brian walked back in with a glass of orange juice. I smiled faintly.

"Thank you." I said, as he nodded. He sat down next to me, but stayed quiet. I kept eating. For awhile we just sat there in silence, him probably plotting something and me wondering why he was in such a good mood today.

Suddenly, he leaned over. His forehead touched mine, then his nose, and then, I felt his lips. On mine. Probably a feeling worse than getting a shattered knee.

Reid's POV

I walked into the bullpen. Prentiss, as usual was sitting at her desk staring at more papers. I smiled to myself. Hotch was in his office with his hand on his head looking down onto another document from the case. He glanced over and saw me walking to my desk. I waved and Hotch lowered an eyebrow, confused. After a couple of seconds, he raised his hand to acknowledge me. I continued on to my desk and sat down. I flicked the computer's monitor on and read my email. Nothing good. I really had nothing to do. Hotch ordered me to lay off the case today to relax from the stress for a bit. I plucked a "Happy Birthday!" pen out of my pencil cup. I wasn't going to break down, I said to myself as I looked at the pen JJ gave me for my birthday this year. I smiled at it. I pulled out a sheet of paper from my drawer and set it on the table. I glanced up at Morgan, who nodded at me. I picked up the pen and started to write. _Dear Mom,_

JJ's POV

I jumped back.

"What are you doing?" I screeched.

"JJ, I didn't mean to hurt you!" he shouted at me.

"You can't just…- why would you do that?" I yelled. A look of hurt spread onto his face. "Brian-" I started but he ran out before I could say much more. _What the heck?_ I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a crash and a muffled scream. I swear I heard someone scream JJ just before everything went silent. No sounds- not even breaths filled the empty house. I waited a couple minutes, and then stood up. I limped over to the door and set my ear against it. Nothing, then footsteps. They got closer and closer until they stopped outside the door. I snuck over to the wall next to the door, just in time because someone kicked the door open. It hit the wall right next to me and swung back to the doorway.

"I know you're in here." A man said, teasing me. I held my breath and flattened myself against the wall. The man opened the door and looked around the room, but didn't see me anywhere. He turned around and walked out. I stayed against the way. A few minutes later, I heard a truck start. I listened to the motor get farther and farther away, and finally stepped away from the wall.

I pulled the door open and looked out. I didn't know what to expect, but I was ready for almost anything. Everything was so calm. I stepped out into the hall. The strange thing was, it was beautiful. I was in a small cabin house, and there were huge windows revealing the deep woods outside. The moon was shining in, carving through the darkness showing the room's shadows and exposing the shapes of furniture. Still silent, I walked through the next small room. I looked around, alert and armed for the worst. Nothing to be seen, still. I leaned against the wall and peaked around the corner. As I walked over to the kitchen counter, I saw something that would be burned into my mind for as long as I would live.

"Brian?" I asked. No respond. "Brian!" I tried again, and ran over. I kneeled down next to him and checked for a pulse. I saw the deep slices in his neck and the rest of his body. In his stomach, a large butcher knife. He still had a pulse, and he was breathing. Slowly but surely. "Hold on, Brian!" I urged. His eyes opened slowly and he opened his mouth slightly.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "You never deserved what I've done to you." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"No, I know. Please, I'm fine now. You've helped me. Don't let go, okay? Stay with me." I said. He blinked slowly.

"Jennifer, if- when you find Hannah, please, tell her I love her." He said. With that, he closed his eyes, one last time. His chest rose up one more time, and silently fell back down.

"I will." I whispered. I laid his head down and sat there. What was I supposed to do? I was alone, stuck, and now, I had no one.

Reid's POV

I sighed. For the fourth time today, I was checking my email. I right-clicked on the next message. Another stupid forward from Garcia. I shook my head and smiled to myself. I clicked on the last message in my inbox. USER-0956287. I scrolled down to reveal the message.

_Dearest Spencer Reid. _

_Here's a riddle for you- Sort out your stars, Hero. Lupus might be the hardest to find._

I read through it ten more times. I didn't get it. The words didn't fit together. I leaned back for a different angle. It meant something, but I just couldn't figure it out. I ran to Hotch, thinking it was the best I could do.

"Hotch! I just got an email; it has a riddle in it. I think it's about JJ." I said. He got up and walked quickly over to my desk. Everyone saw the concern on his face and followed.

"Someone get Garcia." He ordered. Prentiss ran down the hall towards her office as Hotch read through the email.

"Lupus? That could mean anything." I breathed and counted to ten.

Garcia and Prentiss joined the group. "Garcia, can you follow this name?" Hotch asked. She sat down in my chair and started typing. She sighed and shook her head after 5 minutes.

"No way. He's blocked his address. There's no way to follow his link." I heard the group sigh as she said this.

Prentiss stared intently at the screen. "Wait a second." She said. "In college I took a course on astronomy. Lupus- that's a constellation. It translates to wolf." She said.

"So he's talking about constellations. He sees wolf? Or a wolf? And why did he call me hero?" I said.

"Hold on," Hotch said. "The word hero is capitalized. Could that mean something?"

"It could.." I said. "Look through the night sky.." I mumbled to myself. "I'm going to do some research on astronomy and constellations." I said. Hotch shook his head, and the team rushed off to contemplate what they just saw.

I clicked onto the internet and Googled constellations. I clicked on the first page that popped up. Once it was done loading, I examined the page. It had the names of constellations and their meanings. I scrolled through, looking for key words from the email. The first thing I saw was Lupus. Prentiss was right, it does mean wolf, or the wolf. I scrolled to the top of the page. In the web site's search box I typed in Hero, and 1 result came up.

Hero, was the meaning to a constellation named Perseus.

"Perseus." I said to myself. I searched Perseus in the search engine, and got over 1,000 hits. "Crap."

Morgan walked over. "Whatcha got kid?" he asked.

"Perseus." I answered.

"Perseus. That's a bar downtown." He said.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"I've gone there a couple times with my friends, but I haven't been there in over a year." He said.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have a boys night out, Morgan." I said, and he laughed.

"Sounds like a deal, kid."

Morgan and I readied ourselves and headed out to the SUV.

"Do you think she's okay?" I choked out.

He waited. I saw that worry wrinkle between his eyebrow dent in. "Of course she's okay. JJ's one of the strongest people I know."

I took in what he said. He was right, JJ was strong. And now it was my turn. We pulled into the parking lot of a beat up old bar.

"This is definitely it." Morgan said. We got out and walked to the front door. As soon as we got out of the car, we could smell cigarettes, beer, and sweat.

"Why did you come here again?" I teased Morgan. He smiled and shook his head at me.

"Boys night. You'll understand when you're older." He teased back.

"Hey, man. I'm 23!"

"You're also a genius who's spent the last 23 years of his life studying his ass off."

"Okay, okay! You win." Morgan threw his head back and laughed.

"Get used to it, kid." We walked up to the crowded bar and waited for a barmaid to come along.

"What can I get you boys tonight?" Morgan flashed his credentials and she raised her eyebrows. "Look, I know someone got put in the hospital, but the fight wasn't that bad!" She panicked.

"This isn't about a fight." Morgan said. "We're just looking for someone."

"Oh. Well, let me try to help you with that." She sighed in relief.

"Were looking for someone who's most likely male, and might call himself the Wolf. He might come here but hasn't been around recently." Morgan explained.

"The Wolf? Never heard of it. I'm sorry." She said. Morgan nodded and handed her a card.

"If you see anything or hear anything, call us." He nodded. She took the card and shoved it into her pocket.

"Wait!" Someone shouted at us. Morgan and I turned around. A dark haired, tall man stood there looking at us. "I couldn't help but overhear you." He said.

"Do you know something?" Morgan asked.

"A man- I don't know his name. He calls himself the Wolf. He used to come here every night but then- I don't know, the past few months he hasn't been coming. He would walk in, buy a drink, then head into the back room."

"Do you know anyone who might know him?" I asked.

"The owner, maybe. Other than that, he never really talked to anyone else." He answered back.

"Do you know where the owner is?" we asked. He shook his head.

"He always goes on a fishing trip every year around this time. Florida, I think. He'll be back next week, though."

"Did you ever see the Wolf's face, could you remember it?" Morgan asked.

"No, he always wore a hood around his face."

"Thanks. Anymore info, call us." Morgan said as he handed him a card. Morgan and I started to walk back out to the SUV when my phone started ringing. It was Prentiss.

"Hello?"

"Reid. We just got called by the Florida Police Department. A man was brutally killed an hour ago."

"So why do they need us?"

"The killer left a note, for us."


	6. The Hunt

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in forever.. Hope you liked chapter 5. So here's chapter 6. PLEASE- REVIEW! I love seeing what you guys think! It helps me, too! Enjoy and thanks again!

p.s.- I don't own Criminal Minds!

Chapter 6

"The killer left a note, for us."

Reid's POV

Morgan and I jumped into the SUV for the what, 5th time today? We raced towards the crime scene location that Prentiss gave us. A note? Maybe it was another riddle. Whatever it was, it would bring me one step closer to finding JJ.

We pulled to the side of the curb on a street I don't think I've ever been on.

"Where the heck are we?" I asked. Morgan laughed and shook his head.

"I have no idea, kid." He answered. I laughed and unbuckled. We got out and walked over to where Hotch was standing, his hand on his head. "What's up?" Morgan asked.

"Read the note, then tell me." He said. We walked over to where a dead body of a young man's body lay. As we got closer, Morgan and I could see the paper's corner sticking out of the man's mouth. I could tell he saw it too because of how his jaw slacked before he picked it up and took a breath.

I grabbed some gloves and put them on, kneeling down next to the body. "Say ah!" I said as I pushed open his jaw. I pulled the note out of his mouth and opened it up. She's next, was written in ink in the center of the paper. She's next? My gut said one name- JJ.

JJ's POV

"Damnit!" I yelled. The alcohol burned in my wound. I grabbed a paper towel and tried to stop the bleeding again. I put the ice on the deep stab from the knife and took a deep breath. "Here we go" I said as I took the ice of and grabbed the needle. I pushed the point into my leg and pulled through to the other side. I held back my tears and finished sewing up my wound. I wrapped a bandage around my leg and stood up. "Good as new, right JJ?" I reassured myself.

I could do anything in this house- alone. The thing was, I had no idea what to do. I looked around stupidly like a kid in a candy store- lot's of things to do and see, but no idea where to start. My only starting point was the ever so loud grumbling of my stomach. "Well, I guess eating is number 1 on the list." I told myself, starting towards the fridge. It felt weird- eating from my dead kidnapper's fridge. But what was I supposed to do? Go outside and hunt for wild berries. Maybe I could make some spears and go fishing too. First thing I saw- milk. I set it on the counter and moved onto the cabinets. After searching through for a good 2 minutes, I found a box a Cocoa Crispies- my childhood favorite. Something that would feel like home. I made myself a bowl and set it on the counter. But right then, something caught my eye. I grabbed the remote and turned on the small kitchen television. I typed in channel 7, our local news channel, the one the bureau always used for our main news channel. What happed that second, made my day a bazillion times better.

What popped up on the television? My very own Spencer Reid, telling the world of my disappearance.

"We are still currently searching for Agent Jareau, but we know every hint takes us closer to finding her. We're not giving up." He said. A silent tear rolled down my cheek. My heart told me everything was going to be okay. I smiled. For the first time in months, I really smiled.

Reid's POV

"Where are you going next, as a team?" the dark-haired reporter asked.

"Well, we'll probably head back to the office and determine the unsub's next move. Hopefully, we can find out who is doing this and where he's going to be. That way we can stop what he's doing and bring Agent Jareau back to safety." I responded. Hotch started walking towards me and I turned away from the press.

"Garcia found something." Hotch said and handed me the phone.

"Hey." I said. She greeted me back and continued on.

"The i.d. of the victim you just saw is Darren O'Keif. He co-owns that bar, Perseus. He's 47 years old and has a criminal record. Not a good one, too. Rape, murder, kidnapped, grand theft auto. You name it, he's probably done it."

"Well, I guess our next step is to go back to the bar."

"Good luck, babycakes." Garcia answered, and hung up. Morgan and I jumped back into the car and started down the road towards the bar.

We got out and entered the bar just to see dead bodies scattered across the floor.

"Holy shit." Morgan said as I whipped out my phone, calling 911 first, then Hotch.

I hung up and Morgan and I made our way through the bodies across the floor to the door that led to the back room. On it, a sign that read:

To my friends at the BAU. It's almost time. By the time you read this, JJ's life will be in my hands, and you will all be sitting around, wishing you tried harder. How does guilt feel? I don't know. I've never actually felt it. And I never will, even after shedding Jennifer's precious blood across the floor. Best wishes, James Laredo aka: The Wolf

I punched the wall repeatedly, pushing every bit of strength into each punch. I stopped as Morgan was shaking me, and looked down at the blood streaked across my hands.

_Ending note: Hey guys. Sorry for the shortness. I'm making a summer change. New chapters are going to be shorter, but Ill update more oftenly. Sorry! And please- REVIEW! It makes my day when I check my email in the morning. So please, don't hold back. And p.s.- I'm starting a new fanfic soon for House- check it out! __ Thanks!_


	7. The Chase

A/N- Hellllloooo! How's everyone's summers' been going? Fabulous, I hope. Anywho- chapter 7! Enjoy and please please pleeeease… REVIEW! :P

Disclaimer- BLAH BLAH BLAH.. I do not own Criminal Minds.. get it?

JJ's POV

I threw the rest of the crackers and cereal into the bag, along with the 20 water bottles, blanket, clothes, and a pocket knife. I turned around and continued my search for survival items.

I turned my head to look at the fridge when my eye caught something familiar- keys. There were only 2 keys currently there, and both said things like "Firebox" and one was even labeled "Gun Cabinet". Neither was going to help at all.

A gruesome thought popped into my mind and I tried to shake it away, but it forced itself back in.

I gave in and walked into the room with Brian's body in it. "I'm so sorry." I said out loud as I reached into his pocket and felt around, fingering a keychain. I pulled it out and sighed, the guilt slipping into my mind.

On the keychain, hung two keys, labeled "truck spare" and the other being the key for the four-wheeler. Judging by the fact that the truck was stolen by my new killer, I was stuck with the four-wheeler.

I threw a few more things into my bag and zipped it up, throwing it on my back. I looked out the window for the fifth time before opening the door to the garage and stepping out.

The first thing that I saw- the black four-wheeler I would be driving all the way back to the BAU. To my family.

Reid's POV

Emily Prentiss laughed at me and she finished up wrapping my bloody hands. "You really have to stop punching things." She joked. I let out a laugh and winced when she patted my sore hands.

"Ill keep that in mind." I told her, actually noting it inside my head. It would be a good idea.

Hotch walked over to us. "The police found fingerprints. Garcia ran the prints and found a match. James Laredo a.k.a.- The Wolf." He informed us.

"So he was here, and he killed all of those people? How is that even possible?" Emily answered.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to find out. The police told us the killings weren't more than 3 hours ago, so Garcia called every police station in the area to lock down the area. He could still be here." Hotch said, and nodded at us."

"What do we do?" I asked.

Hotch paused, then opened his mouth to speak.

"We wait."

James Laredo a.k.a. The Wolf's POV

The stolen Ford started easily, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the purring feeling as the engine roared to life. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, resting them and the picture of the beautiful blonde girl I was chasing. Soon, she'd be mine and the BAU would be at a loss. I pressed down the gas pedal and continued down the long dirt road leading to hostage home.

I turned my radio on, welcoming the familiar sound of the local police radio. I had already heard the news about the area being locked in, with the BAU trying to catch me and all. Too bad I was already out of there and into my safety zone. Into Jennifer Jareau's danger zone.

I drove down the road, dirt picking up behind me. Radio on, windows down, empty road ahead of me.. it almost seemed like a normal life. Except for the whole murderer part.

I pulled into the house's driveway after about 2 more hours and turned off my truck. I got out, and the first thing I realized was that the garage was open. Something I didn't do in my time there. I pulled out my gun and ran inside the house. I ran through the rooms searching for JJ, but not finding anyone or anything at all.

"Damnit!" I screamed as I gave in, admitting to myself I was too slow. I threw my gun onto the floor and ducked immediately as I realized m mistake. The bullet ricocheted off of the wall and came back at me, clipping my arm. I grabbed my bleeding arm and fell to the ground in pain.

After laying in pain for awhile, I got myself up and back outside into my truck. Injuring myself just made me want to kill her more, I thought as a started my truck and sped off into my chase.

JJ's POV

I started up the four-wheeler once again after watching the truck speed towards the house I was recently trapped in. I held my breath as I hid in the deep woods, facing the trees as I watched my killer pass me by. I started driving down the road towards Quantico, my thoughts overwhelming me. I couldn't wait to be back in the arms of Spencer Reid. I swallowed down the tears that wanted to flood out and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, as if my emotions weren't already screwed up, I heard the roar of the stolen truck coming up behind me. I looked back, and the horrible feeling in my gut got 100 times worse. A hand stuck out from the movie and a gun rang off through the air near me. I glanced back again, and something weird caught my eye. He was resting his arm on the car door. Someone would only do that if they could support the weight of their own arm. He was injured, and I was about to use this as an advantage.

I jerked the steering wheel to the right, into the deep woods. I weaved through some trees and glanced back. The truck was stopped outside of the trees, unable to get through. I laughed to myself and sped up, weaving through the woods and into my safety. I kept going for a good 15 minutes and then stopped, thinking I had to be safer now.

I got out some crackers and a water bottle, and started trying to ease my unsettled and grumbling stomach. My jaw dropped as I looked around and realized I was completely and utterly _lost_.

Reid's POV

I shot down the last of my coffee and tossed the empty cup into the garbage can next to Morgan's desk. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, use your own, punk." He teased. I looked down at mine, and chuckled at the coffee cups filling it up. He laughed and turned back to his work. "We're getting closer!" he said, probably just to make me happier.

If JJ's killer was really still in Quantico, we would be sure to find him. But odds were that he was already out, and well on his way to her. If there was only a way to follow him.

I walked over to the evidence board and sat down. My eyes glazed over every piece of evidence we had come across, when something weird caught my eye in the picture of O'Keif. I noticed some blood smears leading to the body, something we had surprisingly missed.

"Hotch!" I yelled, running towards his office. "Hotch! We need to get back to murder scene of O'Keif." I said. I showed him the picture and as soon as we got sorted out, we jumped in our SUVs and left.

We walked over to the body, which was in the middle of being cleaned up and Hotch talked to the boss to delay it. We looked at the drag marks, with led to an abrupt stop, where some tire marks were. Someone made a fast stop, dropped off the body, and drove off.

We took prints of the wheel marks and found that they belonged to a Ford. I took out my phone and dialed Garcia.

"Hey, can you search for any reports of missing Fords?" I asked.

"Sure thing, dollface. Gimme 30 seconds." She replied. I thanked her and waited.

"Okay, I got them!" she said.

"That was only 18 seconds." I informed her. "I believe that's a new record!" I teased.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised." She teased back. She continued on to read off the list of stolen Fords which surprisingly, was a lot.

"Okay. I love you, and support you guys and all of that, but I am not reading all of these names off to you." She told me.

"Hmm. Is there a Darren O'Keif in there by any chance?" I asked.

"Well actually, someone reported a suspicious person driving around in a Ford. The license plate was registered to O'Keif so that could be your guy!"

"Color?" I asked. "Anything that would make finding it easier?"

"Dark Blue. It has a big dent on its bumper." She replied.

"Thank you so much Garcia." I said and hung up. I ran over to Hotch and told him the news. "We need to be on the lookout for a blue Ford with damage to its bumper. That's O'Keif's car, and the one James Laredo is currently traveling in." I said.

"So this explains the killing of O'Keif." He said.

"Yes. While JJ was being held hostage, her first kidnapper stole O'Keif's truck. Then, while O'Keif was walking because he couldn't drive without a truck, The Wolf killed him, and dragged his body into the middle of Quantico to get attention. While we were investigating the crime scene, he jumped into the truck and drove out of Quantico, away from us before we could lock down the area." I said.

"Okay, ill call the PD. Ill tell them to send out people outside of Quantico."

"Tell them to go through the forest, down the roads, anywhere and everywhere." I said. He nodded and walked away. We started driving back towards the BAU to get ready for the chase.

A/N: Well, there you have it. Chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Chapter 8 soon (I hope) and remember- REVIEW! Don't make me come over there! ; ) P.S.- have a great rest of the summer! : )


	8. Homeward Bound

AN: holy lanta, oh my lord. It has been quite awhile. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE forgive me): I apologize for making you guys wait, especially since this story is just about over. Well, heres chap. 8. Please enjoy. R&R&SORRY!

Ch. 8- Homeward Bound

JJ's POV:

I glanced around at the area surrounding me once again and sighed. Sure, I was safe, but really, what the hell am I supposed to do now? I packed up the supplies I had been using and started up the four wheeler. It revved to life as I got comfy, and slowly turned around to what I thought was 180 degrees, and began to weave my way through the woods.

Ahead, I could see a brighter area, possibly meaning that a clear spot was ahead, or with my luck, the road. It had been a couple hours since I first ventured into the woods during my escape, so I would be surprised if my hunter was still out there.

A couple minutes later, I pulled out of the trees and onto the familiar dirt road that signified the way home.

Much to my surprise, a ways ahead of me sat a dark blue Ford with a _dirt bike_ in its bed, gleaming in the hot sun. _Uh oh.._ I thought to myself as I heard the truck start up. It slowly started creeping towards me, looking almost harmless in the sunny, hot afternoon. Funny though, that I saw it as harmless and the man with the gun sat inside, probably going over some sketchy scenario of my death.

So I had 2 choices, turn back into the woods and get lost again, and later hunted down. (I knew this from the dirt bike in the back). Or, I could fight my way out. I mean, I was sort of healthy, I had a fast 4-wheeler, a pocket knife, and my BAU- trained skills, thank you very much.

That decided it. Enough running away, JJ. Time to step it up and get out of this hell-hole.

Spencer's POV:

I'm pretty sure I over-packed, even though I was simply packing a bag for the chase. I was nervously freaking out about what to bring, what to do, how to do things, what do say to her, how to go at this, so many questions! But only 1 thing mattered- I was gonna get my girl back, no matter what it took.

"Kid, let's rock and roll!" Morgan yelled. I hoped out of my chair and we raced down the SUVs. Morgan started it up and all 3 BAU SUVs started down the roads away from Quantico. My phone started buzzing wildly, Hotch on the other line.

"Hello?" I answered.

"The PD just called. A helicopter spotted a dark blue Ford sitting on a dirt road. Garcia texted you the directions. Everybody's meeting there."

"On it!" I yelled as I hung up. I opened Garcia's text and instructed Morgan along to her directions.

JJ's POV:

"UGH!" I grunted as the man threw me to the ground once more. Great, more dirt on my new blouse. Not that it wasn't already dirty enough. I hopped up and got back into my defense stance, ready for whatever he had coming next. He threw a punch, and I grabbed his built arm and twisted it around. The man started yelling in pain, and I almost laughed.

"Yeah? How do you think I feel, you pathetic bastard?" I yelled as in threw him to the ground. I jumped on his back and held my open pocket knife to the back of his head, holding him down with the rest of my body weight. He was smart. Kind of.. he was smart then because he held still, afraid to move an inch and end his own life.

Right then, a few black SUVs raced down the road towards us, and I real smile for the first time in days popped into my face.

"Finally." I whispered to myself, as the team members ran to me, Morgan racing to the man to hold him down for me, and the rest of the team pulling me into a group hug. Sobs and tears of joy raced down the cheeks of my teammates, as they welcomed my back into their arms.

We all pulled away, and then I saw the one person I needed to be with again the most. Spencer Reid walked up to me and pulled me in, holding me in his lanky arms.

"I never thought I'd see you again, JJ." He whispered in my ear.

"Me neither, Spence. I've been waiting far too long for this moment." I whispered back.

Then Spencer Reid whispered out three words that would echo through me for the rest of the day, heck, the rest of my life as far as I knew.

"I love you." He said, and I simply pulled back and smiled into his tired eyes.

"I love you too, Spence." I said as I leaned in and kissed the man I had been waiting for almost 3 weeks of torture.

AN: OMG. I updated? Wait, really? Did that just happen? Holy heck. Well, on the other hand, FIGHT SCENE? BOO YAH! I want to know what you think! So ya know.. review or something..(:

p.s.- sorry this was so short. 1 more chapter, I think so STAY TUNED! ITS NOT OVER YET!


End file.
